Warriors
by W. the DragonWolf
Summary: Je bandais mon arc, prêt à en découdre. Les choses sérieuses commençaient maintenant. Nous sommes les combattants. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1... QUE LA BATAILLE COMMENCE! /songfic/


Warriors

**Hello les fangirls! Voiçi une songfic sur la chanson Warriors du groupe Imagine Dragons. Je l'ai écoutée, elle est vraiment géniale! Je vous la conseille!**

**Enjoy!**

Je sentis mon corps se soumettre à la loi de la gravité et atterir doucement sur le sol après quelques secondes de chutes, sans que cela ne me fasse le moindre mal. Je me trouvais dans une grande salle aux murs gris métalliques. Un immense mur de verre remplaçait le mur de face. Autour de moi se trouvaient de nombreuses personnes qui m'étaient familières, vu que l'on habitait la même maison : il y avait Mathieu, notre Créateur, le Patron, Maître Panda et toutes les autres personnalités.

_Étant enfant, tu attendais,_  
_Et regardais de loin,_  
_Mais tu as toujours su que tu serais celui_  
_Qui travaille pendant que tous les autres jouent._

La salle était remplie d'armes de toutes sortes : épées, longues ou courtes, dagues, lances, massues et un tas d'autres choses. Je m'approchais de la zone d'entraînement au tir et saisis mon arc personnel que j'utilisais souvent : il était finement taillé et de couleur bleu océan. Je le trouvais vraiment très beau et je me battais toujours avec. Je saisis une flèche dans le carquois posé à terre et l'encocha sur la corde de l'arme. Je bandais mon arc et mis moins d'une seconde pour viser une cible ayant une forme humaine et tirer. La tête de la fausse cible humaine fut touchée.

-Bien tiré, commenta la voix rauque du Patron qui affutait son épée.

-Merci.

_Et toi, tu es allongé, réveillé en pleine nuit, à planifier,_  
_Toutes les choses que tu pourrais changer,_  
_Mais tout ça n'était qu'un rêve !_

Je saisis le carquois et le mis dans mon dos. Je m'emparai aussi d'une épée courte, au cas où. Je partis voir Maître Panda qui vérifiait le nombre de balles qu'il restait dans son fusil de précision et dans son Beretta. Il me regarda d'un air déterminé et me demanda :

-Tu es prêt?

-Bien sûr!

_Début de la bataille dans 30 secondes!_

Cette voix aiguë venait de retentir et cela signifiait qu'aucun retour en arrière n'était possible. Toute l'équipe se regroupa et Mathieu dit :

-Bon, les gars, vous connaissez la marche à suivre. Il ne faut pas perdre cette bataille, ok? C'est la toute dernière!

_Début de la bataille dans 20 secondes!_

-Evitez à tout prix le combat au corps à corps et essayez de les affaiblir avant de les attaquer! Je compte sur vous! J'aurais voulu participer à cette bataille...

-On la gagneras pour toi, gamin, dit le Patron en donnant une tape dans le dos du vidéaste.

_Début de la bataille dans 10 secondes! Mettez-vous en place!_

-Je compte sur vous, les mecs -et la meuf aussi-! Vous êtes notre dernier espoir!

Toute l'équipe se plaça devant le mur de verre. Impossible de reculer. Je serrais fort mon arc dans ma main, comme si c'était le dernier espoir de l'humanité.

_5, 4, 3, 2, 1... QUE LE COMBAT COMMENCE!_

_Nous y voilà, ne recule pas maintenant,_  
_Nous sommes les guerriers qui ont bâti cette ville._

_Nous y voilà, ne recule pas maintenant,_  
_Nous sommes les guerriers qui ont bâti cette ville,_  
_A partir de poussières._

Le mur de verre se désintégra, nous permettant de passer. Là-bas, tout au bout, l'équipe adverse nous attendait elle aussi. Nous nous élançames dehors sans nous arrêter. Toute la poussière accumulée formait un écran opaque et nous empêchait de voir convenablement. J'encochais une flèche et restais à l'affût tout en courant. J'écoutais les moindres bruits, sentais la moindre vibration sous mes pieds, j'étais prêt. Mes compagnons avaient disparus dans l'écran de poussière, me laissant seul. J'étais très efficace à l'arc, mais seulement si j'ai une vue panoramique et bien claire de l'endroit où je me trouve. Je regardais autour de moi : j'étais entouré d'immeubles en ruines. Je sentis une douleur abominable au niveau de son estomac. Je lâchais son arc sous la douleur et baissais les yeux : je vis la petite lame d'une dague qui transperçait mon ventre et qui se retira vivement. Je pressais la blessure avec mes mains pour arrêter le saignement et me retournais : un membre de l'équipe ennemie se tenait devant moi, sa dague ensanglantée dans la main. Il s'approcha de moi et me donna un coup de poing au visage, m'étourdissant et faisant saigner mon nez qui était sûrement brisé. Il essaya de me frapper une seconde fois, mais je m'étais repris et je lui fis une clé de bras, le bloquant. Je sortis mon épée courte et planta la lame dans sa cage thoracique, faisant éviter à mon ennemi une trop grande souffrance.

_Le jour viendra, où tu devras t'élever,_  
_Au-dessus des meilleurs, t'améliorer,_  
_Ton esprit ne mourra jamais !_  
_Adieu, je suis parti, reprendre mon trône là-haut,_  
_Ne pleurez pas pour moi,_  
_Car ce sera le fruit d'un travail passioné._

Je détestais faire trop souffrir les gens, alors j'essayais d'être rapide avec mes ennemis. Ma vue se brouillait à cause de tout le sang que je perdais. Je saisis mon arc qui était tombé à terre et avançait dans la poussière. Je me sentais faiblir, respirer et ne pas tomber devenait difficile. Je remarquais un léger détail : la poussière disparaissait autour de moi, me permettant d'avoir une meilleure vue d'autour de moi. J'entendis alors un bruit. Je bandais rapidement mon arc et regardais autour de moi. J'entendis alors un cri venant de derrière moi. Je me retournais à la vitesse de la lumière et tirais dans le crâne de l'ennemi. Celui-ci fut pris de quelques spasmes avant d'arrêter de bouger. Je voulus l'observer, mais ma vue se brouillait de plus en plus. Je sentis mes jambes s'affaisser sous mon poids et je m'écroulais à terre. Mes yeux se fermaient doucement. Une énorme quantité de sang maculait ma blouse blanche auparavant immaculée.

_Nous y voilà, ne recule pas maintenant,_  
_Nous sommes les guerriers qui ont bâti cette ville._

_Nous y voilà, ne recule pas maintenant,_  
_Nous sommes les guerriers qui ont bâti cette ville,_  
_A partir de poussières._

Soudain, je me sentis plus léger. J'ouvris les yeux : je vis que je flottais dans le vide. Une aura lumineuse m'entourait. Celle-ci se fit plus épaisse au niveau de ma blessure et je fus soulagé de voir que celle-ci fut guérie à une vitesse inimaginable. Toute la poussière qui nous empêchait de voir disparu, laissant place à une immense ville remplie d'immeubles et de gratte-ciels. J'atteris de nouveau à terre et je vis mon corps se pixeliser. Je disparu dans un nuage de pixel de couleurs.

_Bravo, équipe des Anges Déchus, vouss avez battu les Démons Immortels, vous avez réussi le Championnat de Fantasy World! Vous allez maintenant recevoir votre récompense et revenir au menu principal. Veuillez patienter..._

_Félicitation, Prof, vous êtes monté au niveau 79! Votre expérience dans le jeu s'améliore de plus en plus!_

Je me reculais de l'écran en soupirant de contentement. On avait réussi le Championnat! Je fis une petite danse de la victoire, faisant virevolter ma blouse dans tous les sens.

-Yes! On a réussi! Tu as vu, Maître!?

-C'est génial! On est devenu une des équipes les plus puissantes du jeu!

Dans un élan de joie trop démonstratif, je me cognais la tête sur le coin de ma bibliothèque, me faisant pousser un grognement de douleur. Maître Panda pouffa de rire et manqua de faire tomber son Mac qui était posé sur le lit. Le panda bailla et s'étira :

-Je suis crevé, on devrait aller se coucher.

-Tu as raison, j'éteins l'ordinateur.

J'appuyais sur le bouton Power de mon ordinateur qui s'éteignit immédiatement. Je me glissais sous le lit avec Maître Panda qui se blottit face à moi. Juste avant que l'on ne s'endorme, je vis Mathieu arriver dans notre chambre et crier :

-Vous avez réussi! Vous êtes génials les mecs! On fait la fête demain! Youhou!

Le vidéaste sortit de la chambre en hurlant comme un dératé, ce qui me fit rire à pleins poumons. Le chanteur dit :

-On est vraiment des gros Geeks, putain...

**Reviews?**


End file.
